


Don't Tell Me I'm Dreaming (When it Feels so Real)

by WitherAndDecay



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: How Do I Tag, Hugs, I don't know why I wrote this, I thought it was longer than this, Kissing, Lucid Dreaming, M/M, No edits or proofreading I'll die like a moron, Ok it's just set during the 10 year thing, Post-Episode: s05e11 They Did What?, Separations, Shared Dream, it's not real
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29381247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitherAndDecay/pseuds/WitherAndDecay
Summary: They've both dreamt about each other plenty of times. This time, however, they (unknowingly) have a shared, lucid dream. They both want to make the most of the world they're in, before their eyes open and it's gone for good.
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	Don't Tell Me I'm Dreaming (When it Feels so Real)

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, I don't know what lucid dreaming is like and I gave it my best shot at writing it. Sorry for any inaccuracies. It was just a nice, innocent, little idea that popped into my brain. Please feel free to ignore my idiot comments in the tags, too.

Cold air was the first thing that was felt. Surrounded by darkness. Salt, and the pollution that filled the city. Water was heard smacking against concrete. This place was familiar. The darkness vanished, the sight of the pier and all of it's surroundings coming into focus. 

"Oswald..."

Oswald turns around at the sound of that voice. When his gaze connects with Edward's, an odd feeling rushes through him. It felt as though it had been years since he had last seen Ed, and he could not help the small gasp that escaped his lips. 

Ed squinted his eyes, examining Oswald. He had forgotten what it was he was about to say before saying Oswald's name. Ed takes a step forward, looking away from Oswald and took in their surroundings. Something about this whole situation, felt strange. 

"I... Have this weird feeling," Oswald starts, walking closer to the other man. "Like I haven't seen you in years." 

Ed's vision lands back on Oswald as he spoke, his legs carrying him closer without permission. He had this impulse, this _need_ , to be closer. To touch. "I have that same feeling," he replies. It made no sense to either of them as they also felt as though they have been on this pier together, for a couple of hours at least.

They both stopped walking when there was a foot of space between them, neither man knowing what to say. They continue to stare into each others eyes, unable to shake the sense it's been so long. Ed reaches out his right hand, gently touching Oswald's shoulder. A sense of this not being real rushes through Ed's entire being. He slides his hand all the way down Oswald's arm, slowly coming to a stop as he reached his wrist. 

Oswald blinks rapidly a few times. His breathing comes to a stop as Ed's hand nears his own. The surroundings became a blur; all he could focus on was the other man. Whom he missed dearly. He gasps when it hit him. A memory came rushing back into his mind. _He's not supposed to be here. He's not really here._

He looks up to the blinding light of the sky. It hurt him. He squeezed his eyes close, rubbing at them with his free hand. The fact he didn't feel the scars on his skin was further proof that this wasn't real. When Oswald opened his eyes, Ed was still looking at him with his own eyes full of sorrow. 

Ed puts his other hand onto Oswald's face, gently. _He knows what's wrong_. He lightly caresses his thumb over Oswald's cheek, trying to fight off the frown that was tugging the corners of his lips. 

"Your eye," Ed says, a pang of guilt shooting through his chest. His throat went tight. "It's... Fine." It shouldn't be. Ed remembers what happened, because of his own cowardice. Oswald's eye was practically blown to oblivion because of him. Yet here, it was as though nothing happened. 

"This isn't real," Oswald whispers through a sad smile. He glances down to where Ed was holding his wrist with a feather-light grip. He sucks in a breath, taking a risk. Despite this not being real, he was still worried he would be crossing a line. Oswald shifts his arm so he was released from Ed's grip, then takes his hand, locking their fingers together. 

Ed didn't fight it, afraid that if he were to break away, this world would dissipate and he would be back in his cold Arkham cell. He didn't want yet another dream of Oswald slip away from his memory, turning to dust and being carried away by an imaginary wind as his eyes open. For once he was aware of what was happening, and he could take this chance, regardless of the reality, to say all the words that have been weighing on him ever since their departure. 

"I miss you," he goes with as a start, his lips trembling as a sob threatens to break through. Ed gives Oswald's hand a squeeze, feeling the vividness of the moment as he does so. 

Oswald sighs, leaning into the touch of Ed's hand against his face. It was heart wrenching, to be feeling the warmth of Ed's skin against his own, and for it not to be real. Of all things his mind has conjured up, this had to be most cruel. "I miss you too," Oswald confesses with a shaky voice. 

"I'd give anything to see you again. There's so much I want to say, and I fear I'll never have the chance. I'm not fool enough to believe I'll ever be released from this hell." Ed could feel tears prickling the backs of his eyes. Knowing he may never see Oswald in person again crushed him, even if he had known for a while. He was just thankful his mind had been generous enough to allow him to control his dream for once. Ed removed his hand from Oswald's face, smoothing the back of his hand down his cheek instead. There was too much to say. So many words that could not find their way to his mouth. 

Oswald sniffed, fighting off his own tears, and salt floods his nostrils. He breaks the gaze he holds with Ed, looking around them both. The surrounding water was grey, waves were bouncing in a wind that wasn't there. He didn't know what to say. He didn't know if he wanted to say anything at all. It would surely just be futile if this was all within his own mind. 

"All this time away from you... I, realise just how much you truly mean to me," Ed continues, his tone thick with sorrow. He guides Oswald's head back to his direction, restoring the contact they held in with their vision. Oswald's eyes shimmered with unshed tears. "If I had a chance to go back and fix all that went wrong between us, so we could have more time, I'd take in a heartbeat."

Oswald blinks, and the build up of tears that pooled in his eyes fell. On the right side, they landed against the thumb Ed had under Oswald's eye. Mindlessly, he wiped them away, doing the same on the other side. Oswald let out a shuddering breath. No words were coming to him. He was always a man driven by his emotions, but what if there was too many emotions swimming through him at once? All he could do was breathe unevenly and stare at the dream version of the man he had once called his one true love. 

Ed removes his hand from Oswald's own, immediately feeling the cold when the contact was broken. He let go of Oswald's face as well, then wrapped his arms around him and pulled him as close as he could. Oswald let out a choked gasp at suddenly being pressed into Ed and with shaky hands, he returned the hug. It felt like an eternity to them both since they last held each other this way. Oswald's dreamed it before, he knows he has, but never with it feeling this real. If things reflected the real world perfectly, he may be convinced it was. 

It just wasn't. He had to indulge in every part of it. Take every chance he had. Use this dream as a substitute because who knew if this was only a one time thing. Who knew when he would ever be able to see Edward in person again. Pressing his head against Ed's chest, he sniffled a quiet "I need you."

The words were true, but not what he was meaning to say. 

Ed shifted one hand from Oswald's back, to his head, running his fingers through his hair. It was soft and warm at first, then the feeling began to slip away. Ed remained aware of his actions but the senses in his fingers was going. It sent a piercing pain through chest. _He was going to wake up soon._

Sliding the hand he had tangled in Oswald's hair to hold the side of his face again, he swallowed. Hard. With his other, Ed put his fingers under Oswald's chin softly, tilting his head up. Before continuing, Ed looks behind them, taking in the sight of the pier. They stood at the very end. The same place Ed had once shot Oswald, and where Oswald had Ed frozen in ice. It made his lips quirk up into smile, for a second.

"This pier," Ed let out a hollow chuckle, and it echoed. Ricocheting off walls that were not there. Oswald missed Ed's laugh and wished that this one was filled with life and sincerity. 

"Perhaps we are tied to this place in some way," Oswald finds himself saying. "We always seem to end up here. Even in a fake reality."

"That's true."

The sound of the water began to fade from both their ears. The colour in the sky was draining and it seemed as though the plug of this dream had been pulled. Neither of them wanted to waste another given opportunity. They looked deeply into one another's eyes, then without thinking for another moment leaned closer in unison. 

Ed's lips brushed over Oswald's, which sent a shiver down his spine. There they lingered for a second before Oswald gathered every ounce of courage he could and completed the task he wished he could do in real life. Their lips finally met, sliding together until they finally locked in a comfortable position. 

"I wish this was real," Oswald mutters after they break apart.

"As do I."

Oswald moves his hands from Ed's back, holding either side of his face just as Ed was doing to him. He bites down on his bottom lip, not being able to feel it. He couldn't feel the warmth of Ed's face, but he knew it was there. 

"My dearest Edward."

"Yes, Oswald?"

"I..." Oswald stops, thinking for a moment and then sighs. "Would prefer to tell the _real_ you."

"Do I not suffice?" Ed questions. He would like to protest, to say he _is_ the real Ed, but maybe he wasn't. There would be no way to tell until he finds himself laying down on his bunk, staring up at the old, cracked and chapped ceiling of his Arkham cell. 

"You... You do." Oswald licks over the area of his lip that he had bitten down on. He reminds himself that this world has no consequences. His dream version of Ed had let him kiss him, after all. "I just wanted you to know... I--" Oswald clears his throat, feeling his words get stuck. "I, I still--"

"Oswald?" Ed watches as Oswald's mouth continues to move, but makes no sound. Their surroundings were starting to blur, and Ed could not make out the words Oswald was trying to say. 

Oswald's grip on Ed abruptly tightens. He starts holding onto him for dear life, looking into his eyes with panic. No more sound was escaping Ed's lips. Everything was falling silent as darkness started to roll in. Oswald wasn't sure that Ed heard his words, not that it mattered anyway. Wetness glistened down Ed's cheeks.

_They both knew._

Ed pressed his forehead against Oswald's, wanting to savour the last few seconds he had with this world. Maybe one day, if they were lucky enough, they would be able to re-enact this in real life. Just with a different setting. 

Darkness covered everything, and all senses were gone. Only a beat passed, and light flooded in. The painfully familiar look of old, cracked, concrete came into focus. That place was gone for sure.


End file.
